


We Keep Living Anyway

by Queen_Tyna



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Ghosts, I don't even know why am I doing this, Is she an OC if she was a real person?, It's not the last of Eliza, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Tyna/pseuds/Queen_Tyna
Summary: What happens if all of our live comes crushing down?We keep living. But we mourn in our souls.What happens if we get a chance to rebuild?We use it and we hope everything works out.Social events, politics and intrigues. Typical life, romance, and hardships of being the second one.___________________________________________________________Story with OC (kinda), my first fanfiction in English. Summary will make sens later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first Hamilton fic, never wrote in English. I hope you will like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Charlotte was a real person, younger sister of John Marshall (September 24, 1755 – July 6, 1835), the fourth Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States. Born around 1770's for the sake of the story her birth is set in April 1771.
> 
> Enjoy!

_April 16th, 1788, Albany, New York_

He remembers it all. Her dark eyes set on his violet ones. Beseeching tone in her voice as she asked for the unimaginable.

_Look around, look around..._

"Promise me, my love, that you will be happy... That you will keep our little ones happy... That you will remarry after you end your mourning...."

"Eliza..."

_How lucky you are to be alive right now..._

"Promise me Alexander, that our children will have a mother."

_Oh, I cannot wait to see you again..._

"I... I promise my Betsey."

_It's only a matter of time..._

Peggy's weeping was the only sound in the room as those eyes, that he loved so much, turned into glass. Eliza's hand in his, became cold. His sister-in-law supported herself on his shoulders. They were both crying. His children were crying. There was no place for happiness without Eliza in their lives.

Alexander's mind is absent during the funeral. When his Eliza and the little boy - they wanted to name him after his father, or mother if they were blessed with another daughter, like little Angie wished - who drew only few breaths, are buried at Trinity Church. He's waiting for the eye of the hurricane, but it's approaching him slowly and lazily. And he was helpless.

 

 

***

 

_November 5th, 1789, Mason County, Kentucky_

"Have you heard?" Lucy Marshall asked as she waltzed into library.

"What again?" Irritated voice answered her. _Is one silent and calm evening to much to ask for, those days?_

"There's going to be a ball-"

"Ugh..." Girl sitting on a divan groaned.

"Hey! You did not let me finish! Our Lady Presidentess is the hostess!"

That got Charlotte's attention. She looked at her older sister from above her book. "You mean we are going to New York?"

The capitol, and a ball hosted by the Lady Washington herself! The center of the events!

"Well yes, indeed. I am to inform you that you, dearest sister, myself and our brother Xander, are to accompany our father to the capitol." Lucy is standing next to the mirror, looking at her milky skin. Searching for non-existing flaws. Her caramel hair is pinned high at her head, green eyes catching light of the candles around them.

"Isn't Mama invited too?" At this point Lotta set aside her book, Goethe's The Sorrows of Young Werther, wasn't her favorite anyway. Even if female protagonist shared her name.

"She prefers to stay behind, with the children at home. But John will join us, surely."

Older girl stopped herself for a moment and sat next to her younger sibling.

"Papa" she said finally "has known Mr. Washington for many years, it's only proper for us to be there. Especially when we are both looking for right men to marry. A friendship with Lady Washington could help us find the finest suitors, love." _So that's, what this is about..._ "Don't read all night."

With that said Lucy stood up and left. Charlotte saw her off to door and sighed.

They looked nothing alike and were nothing alike. It's sad that Judith married and left her alone with only books to share her secrets with. Xander was home only for a short while and spend most of his time with Louis, and Susan was, well... Susan was always more interested in their mother's company. Funny thing, isn't it, to have so much siblings but no one to talk to...

She made her way to her bedroom. Charlotte wasn't lucky enough to have it all to herself, since there was only three years the difference between her and Susan, who was already fast asleep in her bed. Candlelight shimmered at her bedside, Lotta took the source of light away from her sister's pillows and set it at the dressing table. She started to carefully remove pins from her hair. Brunette locks falling gently against her back in cascades. She just started to brush them calmly when she heard silent knocking on her door.

"Psst... Lottie, can I come in?"

She just smiled when heard her brother's voice rang in her ears.

"Yes, but be careful, Susan is asleep already."

Alexander Keith marched into her room with his usual swagger and this glittering shine in his eyes. He stood behind her and took her brush from her, picking up where she left off. They were both used to this. Being born only a year apart from each other, they learnt to enjoy their mutual company. The two were usually content with mutual silence, but that night Xander hoped for a chat with his younger sister.

"So, the ball, huh?" He started. "I would believe that Lucy is excited." Young man continued.

"Oh, she indeed is. And hopeful too. She expects to find a husband while being in New York." Charlotte stared at her reflection in the mirror, nineteen year old standing behind her tried to make eye contact with her.

"And you?"

"You are well aware of my opinion on that subject."

"Yes. Yes, but I thought that maybe you changed your min-"

"Did mother send you to uncover my wishes?" Younger girl asked, now a bit incredulous.

"I, um. Yes?" Xander stuttered out.

"Alexander!" She turned around to face him.

" I only-!" And then a feather pillow slammed his back.

"Be quiet you two or I will tell Mother about Lottie's hunting trips and Xander's improper books." Susan whispered angrily.

Alexander was out of the room before Lotta even started answering.

"Sleep well, Susie." She kissed her sister's forehead and went to sleep.

 

***

 

_November 27th, 1789, New York City, New York_

Presidential mansion at Cherry Street was filling with guests. Politicians and statesman of the city and their noble wives, in festive dresses and Sunday coats, were pacing the floors to the rhythm of some minuet. George Washington, himself, stood along with his Lady, conversing with few other men, neither of them accompanied.

Charlotte had her elbow hooked around her father's arm, Lucy and Alexander just behind them. Colonel Thomas Marshall swiftly evaded the crowd, leading three of his children to the center of the room which seemed to shift with every step that President took, however, he didn't seem to notice his old friend, too much focused on men discussing some, apparently, important matter, that couldn't have wait. Each of them dressed as elegant as many others, or even more, as one of them wore furiously magenta and other, shortest man, forest green coat and breaches. Third men, dressed in grey, held a handkerchief to his mouth, he was first one to notice the approaching four. He was followed by the Lady, who nudged Mister Washington to pay attention. Tall man looked up and his expression changed.

"Thomas, my dear friend" Washington moved few steps forward. " You joined us at last. We have been worrying over your delay."

"I must apologize, my dear daughters took their time preparing for the reception." At this point other men who stood behind the President, and the green-coated one chuckled at Thomas' comment.

"Papa!" Lucy exclaimed embarrassed, luckily Xander, somehow, shushed her quickly enough.

"Oh, but no worries" Lady Washington smiled at Lotta. "You both look beautifully. Aside of it, we, still, were not introduced." 

She was looking directly at Charlotte, along with all the other men. So against the proper way, but not without her father's approval, she curtsied and introduced herself.

"Charlotte Marshall, madam" And then another curtsy. "Gentlemen."

They all gave he polite nods, and before anything else could be said, her sister was at her side. Dragging poor Xander along, he almost lost his footing but no one notices this, well no one else than Lotta and man in green, who now was trying to mask his smirk at Lucy's eagerness to be acknowledged.

"Lucy Marshall, madam, your excellency, gentlemen." Older girl curtsies even lower than her sister. Their brother only bowed and said "Alexander Marshall, it's an honor."

"Well, well, well" President said lightly amused. "I believe, I saw you all as small children, and now I there are adults standing before me." Thomas nodded at that.

"Yes, indeed. It seems only few years passed and most of my children left the house to start new life in our young country. Those three are the oldest unmarried."

"Oh, if so, we have act upon that." Lady Washington announced happily. "The best way to be noticed, by someone worthy is to dance. Thus you" she turned to Xander "should led your sister to next minuet." He would, surely, decline if Martha didn't look so intimidating.

"Gladly, madam." And with short formalities they were gone.

Presidentess eyes diverted to Charlotte. Who stood with eyes wide but composed herself under older woman's attention.

"And if one Alexander has gone to dance..." She turned around and addressed the man in green, who turned his attention to her. "Mister Secretary, if it's fine by you, would you lead this young lady to dance?"

Other men didn't pay any mind to you, absorbed in their own political world. Something told Lotta that this men disinterest in those matters was only temporary.

"With a pleasure, madam." He smiled charmingly to her, as he passed her.

When the Secretary stood in front of she noticed how handsome he really was. She looked at his violet eyes, when he took her hand - "Miss Marshall" - and kissed her knuckles. "My name is Alexander Hamilton."

As they moved to the parquet, Martha Washington, joined her husband's side and muttered to herself "So I thought..." As she shared a look and smile with Catherine Van Rensselaer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
